


consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animals, Battle, Forests, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lowercase, Ocean, Saving Animals, Seaside, Starfish - Freeform, Stars, War, dont pollute, shiro wants to go to space poor bby, space boy shiro, this is about saving the planet but idk if I got the message across????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the paladins mourn their planet.





	consequences

 

**pidge**

there is a girl who spends her days in the forest.  
she creates bird houses during the spring and spreads seed in the winter.   
she walks barefoot, letting her toes sink into the moss.  
over time her feet are torn by shards of glass and turn black and blue.  
no one makes home of her birdhouses and no one eats her seeds.   
the forest is occupied only by ghosting plastic bags and cola cans.   
her tears water the scarce flowers that remain.

**hunk**

there is a boy who takes time to nurses injured creatures back to health.   
he works with our girl to mend broken wings and free hedgehogs from impossible crisp packets.  
his free time is spend wandering roads in search of foxes or cats who need an angel to guide them to the afterlife.   
every time he fails to save a life he grows to feel that he cannot make a difference.   
it’s just one life, what good will it do?

**lance**

there is a boy who’s tears mix in with saltwater as he lets waves crash over his body.   
it used to be pure water that he would bathe in, now it’s just dirty brown and littered with litter.  
he walks across the coast wondering if the starfish stranded on the sand will even want to return to their aquatic home.  
he weeps for what his ocean used to be and how it will never return to its former glory.

**keith**

there is a boy who has been forced out of his boyhood.  
he signed up for this fight thinking that he’d save the world, not fuel the war.   
as bullets fly past him he thinks of all the things he could have done to save his home.   
and he thought he could save it through war, huh?  
a bullet catches his side.   
his final tears water the desert sand.

**shiro**

there is a man who has lost all hope.   
his boys and girl are trying so hard but he can’t see the point in it.   
he spends his nights staring up at the cosmos.  
but over time the skies grow blurrier and he can no longer see his sparkling comforts.  
are the planets out there in a state worse than their’s?   
most likely not, he doubts that any other species would do this to their home.   
he wishes to escape to those peaceful planets.   
to pack a bag and just fly out to live with the stars.  
but until then, he’s stuck.   
he’s stuck on a planet full of people who don’t realise that there’s consequences for their actions.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm not sure if i got the message across but this is about our planet. it's dying. we're killing it. please do me a favour and reduce the amount water you use. flick off light switches for rooms you aren't in. eat the food you buy. don't throw plastic bags into the ocean. speak up about it, even if it's through a dumb fanfic like this one.


End file.
